kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Image Use Policy
No encyclopedia or wiki would be complete without ' '; therefore, the Kung Fu Panda Wiki encourages all users to upload images. However, there are some designated guidelines that users must follow when doing so. Image guide File extensions * There are several file extensions that can be uploaded, with the most common being these: ** .jpg ** .png ** .gif * Typically .png is the most preferable format due to its . However, if the image is too large (meaning the file size is greater than 1 MB), .jpg is the preferable alternative. Usage * The use of too many images on the same article should be avoided because: :# It brings up legal issues against the general nature of copyrighted images. :# It adds unnecessary byte data to the article that can slow down older computers. :# It causes problems with aesthetics. * Images should be used sparingly whenever possible. Quality * All images should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept (see "Duplicates" below). * Screenshots should be able to capture an accurate and dignifying representation of the subject, with no visible blurriness or movement. * Infobox images should depict the character's most typical and recognizable likeness, unless consensus dictates otherwise. * Extreme facial close-ups should be avoided. Formats and cropping * With little exception, non-free images must remain unaltered. Drastically changing colors, adding text, making collages, or making any other such changes that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement. ** Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images is acceptable as long as it's only to improve their overall quality. * Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. For example, if an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image generally should be cropped to isolate the subject (with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups). Duplicates * Images must be unique from other images depicting the same subject in the same circumstance. Unless administrative or community consensus calls for a situational exception, do not upload images that are the exact same as or very similar to another existing image. * All images resembling one another will be compared alongside each other, and only the highest quality one will be kept. All others will be deleted. Replacement * Replacing can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original image must be replaced by the exact same (or, in some cases, fairly close) version with better quality. Uploading instructions These instructions briefly identify important components to uploading images to this site. Files which don't comply to these guidelines are subject for deletion. For more information on these steps, please refer to the from Wikia Help. Before uploading... Identify the type of image * Images, with few exceptions (voice actors, production crew, etc.), should come from Kung Fu Panda movies, television, books, and video games. * (with one exception) is not permitted on this site (see our "Not" Policy). Identify the quality * Refer to our image guide above to determine how high-quality your image is. Uploading the image Name the image * Images should be given descriptive, but brief filenames. This means that the filename should reflect the content of the image, but not stretch the list or page. * Images with meaningless names like "IMG_123.jpg", "Untitled_123.png", and other similar pointless names provide little description and can be hard to reference later on. Please do not upload images under vague names like these. Describe the image Summarize and source * All images must have a brief description of the image and a clear source as to where the image came from. This needs to be specified in a separate section on the file page entitled Summary.Some editing tools may differ according to your user account's specified preferences. If you do not automatically see the "Summary" box when first uploading the picture, you may add it after the picture has been uploaded. * Both the summary and licensing can still be changed after the file's been uploaded simply by editing the page like a regular article. Please use the code given below to accurately add description details. Identify copyrights * Every non-free image is used on the Kung Fu Panda Wiki under the auspices of as under . This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes by identifying the subject of an article and/or illustrating something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. * This wiki identifies copyrights by listing the Licensing of the image by using templates. There are 8 basic templates used to identify the copyrights, specified and described .If you cannot find a specific license for an image, by default select "fair use" by using the template . * Both the summary and licensing can still be changed after the file's been uploaded simply by editing the page like a regular article. Please use the code given below to accurately add description details. Description code * Please use the following code on the image's file page. This information and format should be displayed on every image uploaded to this wiki. * To use, simply copy and paste the code into the image's file page (accessible after it's already been uploaded). Summary SHORT DESCRIPTION OF IMAGE GOES HERE *'Source:' NAME/URL OF SOURCE GOES HERE Licensing Categorize the image Coming soon! Notes * This policy uses heavy reference from: ** ** Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Image Use Policy